Shadows of the Past
by California Mountain girl
Summary: Yup...I UPDATED again! look if you dare.Durring the Vong Wars, Jaina is a pilot but when the Jedi Fleet came under a surprise attack she nearly got away with her life. With Zekk by her side she is given a mission. However, there is more to it than just a
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A.N. I haven't written anything in a VERY long time, so just...be patent, I'll try to keep you updated and interested. -California Mountain Girl

Chapter One

:Shadows of the Past:

"Keep behind me, keep behind me!" Jaina Solo shouted into her com as the Vong star ships swam around her small squadron in the Gamma Sector, just outside the atmosphere of Tattoine. "Red One, there's a fighter off to your left!" Gritting her teeth she pulled hard up on the controls, making her X-wing strain it's engines. Fire burned in her blood, and she was on the killing mode.

"Jaina, you're coming up too hot, slack off!" Zekk's voice sounded harsh, but it was only from the strain. Jaina could feel him through the Force, and she could tell that was also having problems holding is squadron together.

"Back off, Zekk. I know what I'm doing." Jaina felt sweat forming on her forehead, and inside her gloves she felt her hands start to become hot. "All Reds focus your fire on the fighters trying to down the Ambassador Cruiser."

Looking around her, she felt that her squad was being picked off one by one. There was a stab in the back of her mind even before the harsh scream of a pilot being burned alive inside his cockpit reached her ears. The attack on Tattoine was fast and hard, how the location of the secret Jedi base had been leaked Jaina didn't know- but the Vong had arrived out of nowhere. Whoever the mole was, he had to be in the higher-ranking officers.

Jaina flipped her fighter through a spiral, feeling that there were only about four fighters following her now. "Zekk, ya there?"

"Right here, get your butt down, they're going to fake you out."

Glancing up, Jaina saw over too dozen ugly Vong fighters lined up underneath the belly of the cruiser. "Pull up! PULL UP!" It was too late, they swarmed down on her squadron, without mercy they flooded her fighters in fire.

"Hang on Jaina, we're coming." Zekk's voice crackled over the com.

"There's too many of them, keep yourself out!"

Jaina pulled her fighter up and out, peeling away a Vong craft away from her wingman she evaded an oncoming squad of oncoming green Vong. Off to her left she saw Zeek's squadron coming in hard and fast. With a sickening feeling Jaina saw it- the Vong had anticipated that once they had her trapped, Zekk would lead his squad in also- and they were going to kill two birds with one stone. "Abort! Abort! Zekk, they know you're coming!"

It was a massacre, and the Jedi generals couldn't do a thing to stop it. "Just long enough for the fleet to make a jump." Jaina gritted her teeth, desperately she tried to free herself and her squad from the mess of enemy fighters. Suddenly, Zekk's ship was beside her, she recognized the beat up and souped up X-wing at a glance. However, she also saw that he had lost two of his starboard engines and he had a Vong fighter coming in for the kill. "Zekk you've got one on your tail, I'm on him." Her voice was caught up in her throat- but she flipped her fighter tight on the Vong's pursuit.

Blinding light evaded her eyes and she blinked, the cruiser had flared it's hyper drive engines. Firing her lasers she hit the Vong ship strait on and it erupted into flame. But there was a tingling feeling up her spine, and she knew it before she felt her ship shudder from impact. "I'M HIT!" Reaching her hand away from her controls she flipped down her helmet visor. "EJECTING!"

As Jaina sent herself tumbling through space she felt it's coldness press up against her suit. Beneirth her the X-Wing exploded, and the concussion sent her hurdling even further through the darkness. /So this is it./ She thought/I'm going to die like this./ Closing herself down into a hibernation trance she sent herself deep down into the Force. She felt it flow around her like cool water, and new nothing else.

((((Through the Force))))

Jaina opened her eyes...or at least she thought they were her eyes. She was warm enough, and on her plain of vision she saw twin suns. Perhaps she had landed on Tattoine? No, that was preposterous. She felt hot sand beneath her belly, and she sat up to stare into the gaze of two crystal blue eyes.

Jaina scrambled away, looking up at the man who sat beside her. "Who are you?"

The man looked away, his blue eyes looking troubled. He had lighter brown hair, and a scar that went down the left side of his face. What surprised Jaina most was that he was dressed as a Jedi. "I've been called many things."

Sitting up, Jaina looked around. The setting suns cast a yellowish glow on the sand and desert, and she looked up- saw no space battle above the atmosphere. This was not the Tattoine she had just fought a battle over. "Where am I?"

"You're in the plane of the Force." The strange man answered.

"Y-you mean-" Jaina swallowed. "I'm dead?"

"No." The man answered, looking away.

Impatient, Jaina let herself express her anxiety. "Then where the hades am I!"

At her outburst the youngerish man turned to her with a firm look in his blue eyes. "Anger is of the Dark Side, you better watch yourself young Solo."

This took Jaina aback, and she lowered her voice. "You seem very familiar, have I met you before?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, and no. I had joined the Force before you were ever born." The man turned to look at the setting suns with more than a little sadness in his features.

"What do you want with me?" Jaina asked after a minute.

"I..." Anakin looked over his shoulder at her, his large stature only now showing itself. "I have called you here to warn you."

Silent, Jaina felt an eerie wind come down from over the sand dunes and brush at her brown hair.

"The immortals can watch through the Force, and I see you becoming what I was once." He ran his fingers through the sand, drawing shapes. "Beware the dark side of the Force, Jaina. It only leads you down to greed, and then to misery. Don't try to exchange victory for your soul."

"You're Anakin Skywalker?" Jaina asked, her eyes so wide they were beginning to hurt.

"Listen to what I'm saying, Solo." Anakin chided. He looked away at some invisible doorway that Jaina couldn't see. "They're calling you back. Farewell, Jaina. You look so much like...your grandmother."

Light erupted behind her eyes, and she felt herself slipping away from the plane, and into a deep sleep that was drug-induced.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:Medical Frigate:

Jaina struggled to regain consciousness. It was dark, and her eyes opened painfully as she tried to make them focus too fast. She was bathed in cold sweat, her guess was that the medics had tried to warm her so much she had gotten too warm. In a moment she was able to see dim shapes and shadows. In the darkness she heard someone's soft breathing, and felt a warm hand wrapped around her own. She was in the medical quarters. Taking in a deep breath she sighed, and she felt Zekk's hand close around her own.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered tiredly. He could already tell she was awake.

"I made a mess of things again, didn't I?" Jaina whispered.

"It was an ambush. That's how they work."

Reaching over, Jaina ran a hand through Zekk's black hair. While he was simply tired, she was weak. "What happened?"

"You were left in the cooler for too long." Zekk sat up, brushing her stray locks of sweat-soaked cinnamon hair out of her face. "They told me you were dead, but I didn't believe them." A hint of a smile curved at his lips, his darker features still distinguishable in the dim glow of the room.

"I'm too mean to die, Zekk. You know that." Jaina sat up, feeling her head start to swim. "Do me a favor?"

Zekk paused, listening.

"Could you pull me out..." Despite herself, Jaina's voice became small and hesitant. "I'm so hot now it's hard to breathe."

:LATER:

Jaina and Zekk lay quietly in one of the large fluffy couches in the pilot's lounge. Next to them was a large window that looked out on the Jedi Fleet. The lounge was empty because it was right in the middle of a sleep cycle. All the pilots were sleeping exhausted in their bunks. All except Jaina and Zekk.

Jaina had been dressed in a simple sleeveless white robe that fastened loosely around the neck when she was placed into the medical frigate. Now she lay across Zekk's chest, the white fabric of the simple robe billowing across his worn-looking uniform. They lay there in silence, looking out across the stars. It had happened many times before. Commanders mourned the loss of their wing men and the fighters they had led into battle. Both knew what was going through their own minds. Neither wanted to discuss the feeling of failure that they couldn't bring every single of their pilots home. Echoes of the death cries through the Force- and even over the com rang in their memories. It would be in their memories forever, as long as they both lived.

The fire of the pain was only soothed by the night, and staring out into the stars. Zekk ran his fingers up and down Jaina's bare arm, creating a comforting sensation on her skin. She sighed deeply, listening to his heartbeat. "I'm sorry."

Zekk seemed surprised. "For what?"

"I've been acting horribly, and I know I've not been acting like a Jedi." Jaina closed her eyes.

"What's the matter."

"It was just a dream." Jaina answered, looking up at him. "It's nothing."

Zekk paused. "Jedi don't just dream, Jaina. We both know this. What was it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jaina was surprised when Zekk began to chuckle, and unconsciously she began to smile too. "What?"

"I don't need to know, but I know you want to tell me."

Jaina looked into his green eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"How long have I known you?"

Jaina sighed, leaning down again. "You know me too well."

"That is true." Zekk replied. "So? What about your dream."

"It was my grandfather." Jaina felt it as Zekk's breath caught in his chest.

"Vader?"

"Yes. Only it wasn't really." She took Zekk's hand in her own, lacing her fingers among his. "It was Anakin Skywalker."

"What did he say?"

A cold shiver ran down Jaina's back, and she closed her eyes even tighter. "He warned me about the dark side."

Zekk wrapped he left arm around her shoulders, not really saying anything for a moment, and when he did say something all he could think to say was a quiet "oh."

"But still." Jaina coughed, feeling once again the coldness of space. "You are my best friend, and you...saved my life again...that makes what? Twelve times?"

"Thirteen."

"No, no." Jaina sat up again, a hint of a Solo grin forming on her lips. "That bit on Hapes doesn't count."

"Oh really?" Zekk wrapped his arms around her waist, "It wasn't my fault you wanted to jump into that pit of Veltrons."

"I jumped in to save your skin, mister high and mighty." Jaina tried to tickle him, but he held her too firmly. "Besides, I've saved your life well over twelve times."

Their faces were centimeters apart, "Is that so, Jedi."

"That is so." Jaina leaned in even closer, for the first time a real smile curving her lips.

2b continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

;;;;;;;;;In the Pilot's Quarters NEXT DAY;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Zekk rubbed at his eyes, gathering up a new uniform for the briefing with Commander Leia Solo. But he was still exhausted from the battle the day before. Not to mention that Deg was there.

Deg was a younger man, 20 years old or so, with blonde hair and light eyes that never seemed to blink enough. Ever since Zekk had welcomed him to the fleet, the young man had always found something to rile Zekk about- and today it happened to be a very touchy subject.

"So, you and your sweetheart stayed up late last night?" Deg smirked, following Zekk as he went to his bunk. "I guess you just don't find the death of your comrades enough to even mourn about, do you?"

Zekk combed his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself, and more importantly the temper everyone had rumored about but had never seen.

"So I guess you'll see her again tonight, wont you." Deg scratched at his face, picking at a pimple that was deep beneath the skin.

"It's none of your business." Zekk murmured, slipping on a clean shirt.

"Oh I know it isn't. But you lead us right into that attack to save her didn't you." Deg answered, getting right up into Zekk's face. "Just to save your little hoar."

Zekk froze, his mouth turning into a thin line, and his left hand becoming an iron fist. He was crossing the line again, feeling the hot fire rushing up behind his ears.

"Of course she might have rank, but that doesn't matter, does it. She's worth an entire squadron just to save her pretty hide." Deg looked into Zekk's eyes, and for once he faltered, but was stupid enough to keep going. "I bet you even-"

Before Zekk knew what he had done, he had smashed his fist into the younger man's face, and buried his other fist into Deg's stomach.

The pilot's quarters hadn't been very crowded, but suddenly it seemed like everyone was interested. Word spread quickly that Deg was getting what he had coming to him, and he was getting it good. Soon a crowed had come into the quarters, sitting on the bunks and cheering.

Zekk didn't really hear the crew cheering him on, and he didn't feel the blood trickling from his nose from where Deg had gotten in a lucky jab. He only felt his rage being fed by the exhaustion and the tension in his body being released with every bone-cracking blow he dealt out. Deg was a pilot, and not even a Jedi. Zekk was both, and he was a few years older. Although Zekk didn't look like he had much muscle mass, he could flatten a giant with very little effort.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" A voice yelled out.

Quickly, Zekk jumped away from Deg, who was curled up on the floor. It was Commander Sierran, Zekk's commanding officer.

Sierran was an older man, but not much older than Zekk. However, he knew he was a commanding officer, and also knew that on a battle ship was no place for a brawl. He walked over to Zekk, and surveyed his best pilot. "You're out of line, pilot." He was still yelling.

Standing at attention, Zekk stared straight ahead. "Yes sir."

Glancing at Deg, Sierran surveyed the younger man's bloody lip, and bruised up face. He turned back to Zekk. "This behavior is unacceptable." He paused again, looking around. "There's nothing to see here! Disperse!"

The crowd jumped at their orders, and immediately left.

Sierran turned to Zekk, sighing, and letting his voice go back down in volume from a yell. "Get cleaned up, you're going to be late for a briefing with Solo."

Zekk nodded, wiping the blood away from his nose. "Yes sir." With one last glance at Deg, Zekk turned toward the exit, looking for something to wipe his face with.

The Command Ship of the Jedi Fleet

Leia wasn't the one to ask about her daughter's romantic relationships, but it seemed like her daughter wasn't sure about her self...ever. She had watched her daughter, and Zekk walk in. Zekk had smiled, while her daughter had smiled back, but found something to look quizzical about also.

Back to work, Leia had to admit that it was good that she had to talk to her daughter herself, and assign the mission. But was it actually a good idea to... She sighed, watching as the small council took their seats. There was also a Commander Antillies, who was Jaina's commanding officer, and Commander Sierran, who was commander of Zekk's squadrons.

"Jaina, I have gotten the reports from the doctors." Leia watched as her daughter sat up in her chair, listening. "They say you're physically alright, but your mental state is on the edge of being unstable."

Jaina smirked, turning away. "Why did you have to -"

Leia continued, "So I have found it to my responsibility to reassign you. Many of the crew have noticed that the Vong have somehow been able to pin-point you in every battle, and if you haven't noticed , they have made every effort to kill you."

Jaina snorted, flinging her hands up. "So I've got a reputation, Mom, I-"

"BE QUIET!" Leia snapped, rubbing her temple. "Both you and Captain Zekk are to go into hiding. This isn't a vacation. It has come to my knowledge that on the planet of Naboo there is a hibernating cell of ancient Jedi."

Commander Antillies tilted his head, "Jedi?"

Leia turned to him. "Yes, after the empire it was rumored that some of the younglings fled the Jedi temple, and were kept on a planet in hiding. A senator had gone to their aid, and hid them in caves on her home world of Naboo."

"Mom, I can't leave. I've got to help secure another base, and regroup my squadron. Taking me away won't assist us at all. I need to be with my pilots!" Jaina didn't raise her voice, but had lowered her voice to match her mother's cold sound of reason.

"Those are your orders, Jaina." Leia said, "I suggest you and Zekk leave as soon as possible."

Leia watched as Jaina glanced over at Zekk, frowning, then turned to her.

"I'll be going then." Jaina bit out, her anger showing in her eyes.

They all stood, as the doors slid open to let them out.

Leia caught her daughter's attention. "Jaina."

Jaina turned toward her mother.

"May the Force be with you."

Jaina's face softened a bit around the edges. "May the Force be with you."

2b continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

:Aboard the _RELIANT_:

Zekk was at the controls. He seemed to always be at the controls these days. Jaina watched him pilot the ship into hyper-space, and away from the Jedi fleet. He had been silent for the past hour, and in a way Jaina was glad of it. She didn't want to be reprimanded. Perhaps if she didn't know she had done wrongly to snap at her mother she wouldn't mind his input, but she knew it was out of her place to argue with her.

Quiet in her seat, Jaina stared out at the starlines of hyperspace. She glanced over at Zekk again, reading his features as he piloted the small ship. She hadn't truly looked at him for a long time, but now she did. He had gotten older. The skin on his face was taunter also, as if he hadn't been eating properly for quite a long time. There were dark rings under his eyes, andhe looked tired.

Reaching over, Jaina slid her hand up under his long black hair, massaging his neck with her fingertips. With satisfaction, she saw him blink, letting his mouth relax for a moment, even his shoulders sagged. She smiled. "It still works doesn't it."

Zekk closed his eyes. "You haven't done that in a very long time."

Watching him turn his head, his eyes still closed Jaina sighed, "Perhaps I should never have stopped."

Zekk laughed quietly. "You might want to stop now, if you go on I won't let you stop."

Smiling, Jaina could see the old Zekk coming back. "This always was the spot on you, wasn't it."

/Five Hours Later/

Zekk watched Jaina sleep. Although he wished he could sleep too, it never seemed like he could. He had too many things on his mind. Jaina was on his mind...mostly. Other than the prospect of looking for ancient pre-rebellion Jedi, who he had no idea of where to look for. Jaina lay sleeping in his lap, absently he ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

It was correct, what the medical droids had been saying about Jaina's mental health. She was on the brink more nowadays than he ever was. Of course it must have had something to do with the death of her little brother, and the attack on the Jedi Fleet. However, he could also feel that she was tinged by the dark side. It was occurring in her fighting, even when she was in the cockpit. Although she never told him, it seemed that the majority of the reason that after every battle she came to him was not to mourn for the loss of the men...But for the shedding of the blood she had done in anger and hate. Somehow, he guessed that when she was with him...she found some sort of redemption.

But then again...was that all he was to her? Redemption. She had never once said that she loved him. Ever. How long had they been together? Three and a half years...that was a long time. He had always wanted to take the relationship to the next level, but it seemed she would never let him. She always had something to do. Someplace to go. Well...now she didn't, did she? Was there still any point? Perhaps. But he couldn't bring himself to part with her. And why was that? He loved her. Zekk rubbed his eyes, but love unrequited was useless. And it would dishonor him if he kept this up. Was she using him? That was quite possible. Perhaps she didn't know she was using him, but it was still quite possible. Sighing, he let his head tilt back against the seat, closing his eyes. He would see..

_Inside Jaina's head_...Zekk had thought she was asleep, but while she had laid there she was anything but. She had listened to his thoughts through the Force, and now all she could do was keep from shaking. She couldn't believe it...How could she have let this happen? She was losing him.

Three Hours Later

Zekk took the _RELIANT_ out of hyperspace. Jaina sat in the co-pilot seat. She didn't really know what to say around him for some odd reason, but he didn't seem to notice, and that was good.

"Taking her down. Do you remember the coordinates that your mom gave to us?" Zekk was busy looking down at the planet, so luckily for Jaina he didn't see her fumble.

"Yes, 56 parsec south and 88 due east." Jaina felt it as Zekk guided the ship down through clouds onto a grassy green planet.

"It looks like lakeside country. Perhaps that's where these caves are."

Jaina nodded quietly. "Yeah..."

"I'm taking her down." Zekk glided the ship smoothly down, and they landed on a grassy meadow.

/Five minutes later/

It would have been a perfect picture. Jaina looked out over the meadow. Perfect, that is, unless the storm clouds hadn't been there. As it was, they darkened the sky, and threatened to send rain on them.

Walking out of the ship, Jaina hauled her bag of clothes behind her. "I read that there are some deserted dwellings on the edge of the lake. We can start looking there."

"Right." Zekk said, closing up the ship's hull, and locking it safe.

Before long, they were walking out across the rolling meadow. Jaina kept looking over her shoulder at Zekk, but luckily he didn't notice.

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder, and rain began to come down in sheets. Both Jedi bolted over the last hill toward the lakeside retreat. Before Jaina knew it, she was sopping wet, and surprisingly...she was laughing.

Together, they ran up the stone steps and past the hanging vines into the shelter of a dark and deserted veranda. By the time they had got there, Zekk was laughing too.

"What are you laughing about?" Zekk asked, laughing himself.

"You don't know?" Jaina asked, pulling her rain-soaked hair out of her face.

"It's contagious, okay! Thank you very much." Zekk said defensively.

"It's just that...I haven't felt the rain on my face in about a year and a half." She caught her breath, looking at him.

Zekk's black hair had come out of the string he usually kept it in, and it fell about his shoulders. Then it seemed like he felt her stare and glanced up. "What are you looking at?"

Jaina shook her head, taking a few steps closer to him. Reaching up, she brushed a strand of black hair out of his face. She looked up at him, her heartbeat suddenly starting to go extremely fast. Coming closer, Jaina wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down toward her so that their faces were almost touching. "I love you." There it was, she had said it. It had been nothing more than a whisper, and it was barely even that.

Zekk paused, his greene eyes looking surprised for a moment. Then he smiled. "I know."

Jaina smiled too, and began to come up with some smart-allic reply, but that was quickly silanced by a long soft kiss.

tb continued.

(sorry this one was mooshy- i'll have more action in the next chapters.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_There was blood everywhere. Blood and fire. "You were the chosen one!" Jaina didn't understand. "It was said you would destroy the Sith, not JOIN them!" A flood of emotions that weren't hers flooded her mind. Betrayal, anger, hate, and fear. Fear of the fire that was slowly crawling up her back, and the fear for someone that was left up on a stone terrace next to a Naboo ship. Anger at Obi-Wan, he was going to let her burn to death. Then there was the Dark Side, cold and evil it clouded her vision and made decisions for her, before she could truly understand what was happening. _

"_Jaina!"_

_There was fire, crawling up her back and burning her hair. She screamed._

"_Jaina!" _

Thunder and lightning crashed outside the lodge, and rain spilled in through the open windows. Lurching up, Jaina felt the night chill around her. She also felt Zekk's bare arms holding her. He sat there beside her. She was shaking now, panic and fear still very prevalent in her mind. "There was fire, and I was by the side and...there was this man..." She wasn't making any sense, and she knew it.

"Shhh." Zekk held her so tight it was surprising. "It was just a dream. A dream."

Closing her eyes, she drew in ragged breaths. "It felt so real, the fire was on my back... I couldn't move." Hot tears swelled up in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Reaching down, Zekk gathered both her and her blankets up in his arms. "It must have been because you were lying on the hard floor." He carried her over to where he had been sleeping, and placed her in the warm corner. Laying down beside her he still held her close.

Wrapping her arm around his waist Jaina buried her face in his shoulder, still shaking.

Zekk drew the blankets around them. "It was just a dream. Shhhh..."

Sighing deeply, Jaina felt her heartbeat start to slow down to it's natural pace. "What would I do..." Her voice became faint, and she hoped she wasn't worrying Zekk too much. "You're my angel."

Soon she was asleep again, and she didn't feel her nightmares return, even though the summer storms did. Deep inside the abandoned resort Jaina and Zekk were quiet and safe away from the crashing thunder and hammering rain. Zekk was there to chase away all the nightmares, or demons, or whatever ghosts that were haunting her. In a combat situation Jaina could take care of herself, and they both knew it. But when it came down to personal demons, she didn't know what to make of them.

8 Hours Later .

Jaina woke up in cool sheets to the sounds of birds singing. She was in the shade, so the bright morning sunlight didn't invade her eyes. Still wearing her p.js, which consisted of a sleeveless shirt and loose fitting shorts, almost every bit of her skin felt the pleasant Naboo air. For some reason it was like drinking a cool drink of water after all she had drunk all day was rationed vitamin-drink. It was refreshing, and gave her an odd form of energy.

Looking up at the ancient stone ceiling, Jaina stretched. It was a beautiful sensation, her long legs feeling the coolness of the stone floor, and her arms brushing up against the cool wall, feeling the smooth sensation of the standard issue blankets beneath her.

Taking in a long breath of the morning air, Jaina sat up. There was only one thing missing, and that was the Jedi she had flown in with. Perhaps he had gone back to the ship to retrieve something? Standing up, Jaina kept a sheet loosely around her. The Naboo morning was somewhat crisp, even though she could still feel the scent of rain.

Avoiding several puddles, Jaina walked around to the far side of the retreat. On the east balcony of the lodge he stood there, looking out toward the morning. As soon as she got within six feet it was clear he was meditating, and Jaina turned away not wishing to disturb him.

"Don't leave." Zekk's voice was soft, but also distant. He wasn't fully taking himself away from his meditation. Zekk stood there in field trousers, but with a loose shirt. He was the exact model of military training, alert and sharp. His black hair came down around his shoulders, but in an orderly fashion and away from his face.

Jaina turned back, taking in another breath of the beautiful morning. "I'm sorry about last night, I've been having bizarre dreams lately."

Zekk blinked, turning around, his green eyes reflecting all the nature around him. "Don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep anyway."

Jaina walked up to him, sliding her arms around his waist. "Why couldn't you?"

Shrugging, Zekk looked out over the lake. "I haven't been able to for months now. And..." He paused, and Jaina could feel the unrest in him. "Jaina, who was in your dream? The last one you told me about had Anakin Skywalker in it."

With a slight cough, Jaina wondered if she should tell Zekk what she had dreamed about. He had gotten some sort of idea from the night before, when she had mumbled about it. However, would he think she had gone completely off the deep end if she went into detail? "There wasn't anyone really in the dream, I heard a voice- although I didn't recognize it actually. Mostly it was...emotions. It was as if I was re-living someone else's memories."

Zekk was silent for a millisecond, and Jaina had to wonder if he thought she actually had cracked-up. "Jaina...I was awake last night and...Someone was there."

Now it was Jaina's turn to wonder if Zekk was cracking up. "What do you mean?"

"I felt someone. Not physically, but I felt his presence. He was strong in the Force, but his emotions were...it was as if he shouted everything." Zekk's voice had gone lower, as if he was speaking a secret.

"Who?" Jaina walked around to stand in front of him. "Was it someone you met before? A former enemy?"

Shaking his head, Zekk took her hands in his own. "I didn't know him. But I told him to leave. He wasn't evil, but I could feel his power."

Jaina raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lips coming up slightly. "Are you saying I'm being haunted?" She chuckled, but it quickly died when she saw Zekk's somber expression.

Zekk nodded, his eyes becoming cold. "By your grandfather."

2b continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX

A.N. okay, interesting so far? Hopefully so.

((((((((((((((Out on the Meadows of Naboo))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zekk looked at the data pad. The sensors were passively searching for underground tunnels, and life signs. He glanced over at Jaina, who still wore her sleeveless top, but had put on some battle trousers and boots. It seemed to him that the more they went along, the more she let him lead. It was an odd feeling. First she let him pilot the ship, and now he had decided where to start looking. It had always been more of an argument about where to go- and eventually Zekk had gotten used to it. However, it seemed that she was losing her...will to fight him. Perhaps it had to do with her reliance on him? But it seemed that they were always watching each other's back- what was going on in her head?

Sighing, Zekk looked around. He understood most of the Force, but to understand that particular woman's mind was impossible.

"Are you getting anything?" Jaina called

Zekk glanced at her again, taking in the sight of her standing there in her military garb among the endless field of flowers. Quickly he shook his daydreaming. "Nothing over here. Are there any caves mapped on the data reader you have?"

Jaina looked at her data-pad. "No. But according to the rumor my mom heard, they must have been hidden before the Rebellion even started. How many years ago was that?"

Scratching behind his ear, Zekk tried to put together the years of war and strife. Unfortunately, he had never had a great grasp on history. After all, he was just an orphan from the lower levels of Coruscant, so his schooling hadn't been the greatest. "I don't know."

Walking through the tall grass and endless flowers, Jaina came up beside him. "Pull up the maps from fifty years ago, and that should give us something."

Zekk did so, reading the quick-scan displays. "Ha! There was a major earthquake right after the Jedi Purges. It moved the lake, so whatever caves there were...they must be underwater by now."

Jaina paused, pulling at her long brown hair. "Sithspawn."

Zekk was surprised. "What?"

"I forgot to bring my swim suit." Jaina looked up at him playfully.

Zekk let his face pull into a lop-sided grin. "Are you calling this a vacation?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Might as well be, my mom thinks I'm mentally unstable, and you broke your nose in a fistfight. This is the closest thing th R&R that we get."

Together they started walking back to the lake-side. Zekk glanced over his shoulder at her. "When was the last time we actually had a vacation? Do you remember?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Zekk reached down, pulling a flower from it's bunch among the long grasses. "One day I'll take you on a real vacation. No missions or sarlacc chases." He handed the flower to her, and Jaina smiled. It pleased Zekk to see her smile, at least a real smile. Not the battle humor he was getting so used to seeing Jaina in, but a simple smile because she was happy with something.

"I'll take that offer." Jaina said, placing the purple flower in her loose dark hair. "My question is, what would we do? We'd be bored out of our minds."

Now it was Zekk's turn to laugh. "Oh, I think we'd figure out something."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((A Short Time Later))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was going to rain again. Glancing around, Jaina took yet another look at the beautiful country side. She only hoped that it wasn't going to be a lightning storm, since they were going to go swimming. Electrocution didn't sound like the most fun thing to have happen to you. Silently she waded into the clear blue water of the lake. It wasn't cold, which she was secretly glad of. "Well?" She looked over at Zekk, who was getting the breath-masks out of his pack. "You coming? Or are you afraid of the water?"

Zekk tossed a breath mask to her, while he walked over to the water's edge. "Don't forget to turn the power switch on your saber, if you don't the water will fry it."

Jaina caught her breath-mask and looked down at her saber, deactivating the power mechanism. "Don't see why we'd be needing to use them anyway. How old would these Jedi be even if they did exist? Forty? Fifty?"

Climbing onto a rock that was sticking out of the water beside her, Zekk took off his shoes and threw them over his shoulder and onto the nearby shore. "You and I both know age doesn't matter anymore."

"True." Jaina's little brother had become a high ranking officer before he even turned twenty. "You ready to go?"

Zekk nodded, standing up strait on the rock and suddenly leaped high into the air. He pulled a somersault, and then dived into the clear watery depths.

Jaina waited until he surfaced again. "Show-off." She had forgotten just how well Zekk took to water.

Zekk splashed her. "You coming or not?"

In moments they were both swimming down into the depths of the water. Zekk was leading, because he was the stronger swimmer. They had looked at the sides of the water, mostly it was large boulders and sandy ripples from a sloping beach.

Jaina watched as Zekk motioned toward a shadowy hole that looked as if it might be an entrance to a cave. She followed Zekk down into the darker depths, when suddenly she felt that something was wrong.

Slimy hands latched around her legs, and Jaina looked back with horror. The Vong. Jaina screamed. Not verbally of course, but through the Force Zekk must have heard her.

There were three of them, large and with full body armor, and large gaffi sticks. One took a slice at Jaina's head, and she ducked. She tried to get the iron fists from her legs, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Zekk was there, wrestling with two of the Vong. Jaina thanked the stars knew how to handle himself in the water. She had never dreamt that all those years of playing in the lakes of Yavin 4 would actually be a learning experience she would use.

Wriggling in the water she twisted toward the Vong's thumbs, loosening his hold on her ankles. It would be useless to try and punch the Vong, because they were underwater and a powerful jab turned into little more than a tickle.

Kicking legs and flailing arms were everywhere, the water churned up around them, and soon everything became the dark mud-color of the lake's floor. Jaina could only sense the Vong she was battling with, not Zekk or the enemies he faced. It was just her and this monster in the black murky water.

With her heartbeat in her ears, Jaina felt the cold steel of a knife slash across her middle. The skin was cut, but thankfully nothing deeper. She felt the pain of it, and launched herself forwards. That knife was her only hope. Her lightsaber didn't work under water, and trying to out-wit the fighter didn't seem to be working. She found it. Using the Force as her ally she ripped the knife out of the Vong's clutches, and whirled it around to use it against it's master. The only soft spot on a Vong warrior was under the chin and above the chest place, and Jaina found it. She shoved the knife deeply into the warriors neck, and felt his grip on her ankles loosen.

Jaina flung herself away, taking the knife with her. Luckily throughout the fight she had managed to keep her breath mask on. Soft skin brushed against her upper arm, and she knew it was Zekk. However, with the movement of the water she guessed he was still dealing with one of the Vong warriors. She swam forwards blindly, finally latching onto the last warrior's back, and as soon as possible she stabbed the knife into the Vong's soft and sensitive neck.

Without much effort she freed herself from the last Vong as it went through it's death throes, and literally ran into Zekk. His skin was warm and soft against her's, and he reached out for hear hand- making sure not to loose one another in the blackness.

2b continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A.N. I probably shouldnt be writing this, but I dont have homework yet, and I MIGHT be able to finish this first!

Jaina swam forever. Eventually they were out of the murky water, but she had totally forgotten about bringing glow-rods, so she simply had to take Zekk by the hand and let the Force be her guide. She wish she had a better guide, the Force was great, but it was so dark it was annyoing.

The situation only worsened when Jaina noticed that she was getting a dizzy head. Slowly she put together that it was because her breather was starting to loose its energy. Essentially, she was re-breathing her own air. It must have been same for Zekk also because he nudged her mind with the Force, telling her that he was becoming worried. The most important thing was to get air soon. It would be safer if they followed down the caves and found air-pockets rather than going back to the ship. Jaina didnt know how the Vong had found them, but she guessed it was the same way they had found the Jedi fleet. Someone had leaked out information.

To her surprise, Jaina suddenly saw a flickering light ahead. It kept getting closer and closer until both Jaina and Zekk lunged to the surface, spitting out the breathers and gulping at the air. Weakly, Jaina swam to the side of the pool, crawling up the gummy rocks. Zekk came up behind her, wheezing for air. Evidently his throat had been trying to cave in.

Past the rocks, Jaina threw herself onto the cool dry sand. Breathing hard she glanced over at Zekk. He had a gash on his forehead and it looked like the Vong had broken one of his teeth. Still, as much as she gasped at the air it didn't seem that she could get enough of it. The room began to swirl in her head, and with a quiet sigh Jaina went unconscious.

Three Hours Later

AAre they dead?

ADont think so.

AShould we shoot them?

ADont ask me.

Jaina opened eyelids, her head throbbed and her mouth tasted like water-weed. What alarmed her was the conversation she was overhearing. She felt that her lightsaber was still at her side, and Zekk was also- but who was talking now?

AShouldnt we just shoot them just to be careful?

AYou remember the last time we had visitors- That was a mess.

AAre you too scared to do it?

ANo! You calling me a coward?

Jaina heard the two male voices arguing, and from their footsteps she guessed that they were about twenty feet away.

AIll do it.

AWhat? Are you crazy, I will do it.

Closing her eyes again Jaina felt Zekk move slightly beside her. Whoever these people were, they werent going to be shooting anyone anytime soon.

Listening intently, Jaina waited until the man couldnt have been three feet away. She could almost smell the mettle of the blaster as it was lowered towards her head.

Together, as if it had been rehearsed, Jaina and Zekk jumped up, lightsabers ablaze in their hands. Instantly they were the Jedi fighters no longer in water. Jaina somersaulted up and over the male who had been holding the blaster at her head and knocked him to the ground with a well placed kick.

Zekk was after the other poorly-dressed man in seconds, but he wasnt able to reach him before the panicked man was able to sound the alarm. As soon as he had rendered the man unconscious, Zekk turned to her- just as a high pitched siren pierced the air. Jaina glared at him, and he shrugged.

Jogging over to Zekk, Jaina motioned to a dark halloed-out hallway. AThis might lead to the surface, and you were a little late.

AMy head feels like a bantha sat on it- thank you very much. Zekk started off down the darkened hall. AGive me a break.

Jaina shook her head. AWhatever, Jedi. I think youre getting old. Glancing around as the lightsabers cast multi-colored light on the cave walls, Jaina wondered just who was living down here. Jedi wouldnt have attacked, so perhaps they had managed to stumble onto a spice mine? It didnt look like a spice mine. Jaina and Zekk raced toward a dim light at the end of the hall.

Suddenly, the siren was silenced. Jaina looked over her shoulder at Zekk, who showed the same hesitance on his face that she felt. Slowing down, they crept into a large room with a smooth floor with one lonely glow rod at the very opposite of the large expanse.

The tiny hairs on the back of Jainas neck stood up on end, and she felt a certain hostile presence filling the room. In less than a millisecond she let out a small gasp.AIts a trap.

Five glowing lightsabers appeared all around them, hissing like a thousand insects. Slashing from all directions and attacking with highly trained accuracy.

In seconds Jaina and Zekk were back to back, Jainas mind kept going through questions of how they could have gotten into this mess. One moment she was kissing someone, the next she was fighting against five in a dark room in who knows where. Her violet lightsaber hissed and squealed from meeting so many straight on. The last time she had fought lightsaber to lightsaber was when the Shadow Academy had attacked the Jedi on Yavin 4.

A split down the middle made Jaina and Zekk pair off, with two against her and three against Zekk. The shadows who were her opponents worked with extreme uniformity, where one slashed the other blocked. It was like trying to disarm a droid with a shield on it. It was safe to assume they had found the Force Users..but it was a question of if they were Jedi or Sith that puzzled Jaina.

Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead and run into her eyes. Suddenly, through the Force she felt Zekk cry out, someone had landed a jab onto his left shoulder. Because of their bond through the Force Jaina could practically feel the searing blade pass through her upper shoulder as it had his. The pain was only in her head, but it moved her to anger quickly.

A new energy surged through her body as she slashed up and away. Finally, she landed a powerful sweeping stroke on one of her opponents sides, and another on a mans leg. With both her rivals flying away from her she was able to look over at Zekk, and saw him crumpled on the floor. Not dead, but...

The sight of him lying there had distracted her just enough to let her guard down. Blackness.

2b continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.N. (Author's note) Pretty exciting huh? Oh okay, so I've lost some of my knack with fight scenes, but hopefully it kept you interested.

PART TWO

_shadow_

"BEWARE THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE, SOLO!"

Jaina winced in her sleep, as if the shouting voice in her dreams made her ears hurt.

"THE DARK SIDE WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AWAY FROM YOU! DON'T LET IT RUIN YOUR LIFE!"

Lurching straight up, Jaina opened her eyes to a thick black curtain of darkness. It was as if she could hear the echoes of the shouting words even now- but she strained her ears and heard nothing. Taking in a deep breath she rubbed her head- feeling the knot from where she had been hit with the hilt of a lightsaber. She felt Zekk's presence, and knew he was somewhere close. She also reached out through the Force for someone else, someone who had been haunting her dreams– and she shook herself when she realized what she was doing. All she was looking for was a ghost, and she didn't believe it. "Zekk? You alive?"

"No." He was so close to her it almost made her jump.

Jaina stretched out her hand, feeling the side of his arm. "I sensed it when they stabbed you, can you move your arm at all?"

Zekk's reply didn't come too fast, and she heard the rustle of loose gravel as he moved about. "I can move it, but not very much."

Moving over, Jaina let Zekk rest his head in her lap. "We sure have a way with people, don't we."

"I went down fast, where are we?"

Jaina looked around, her eyes taking nothing in but blackness. "We're in the dark."

"Ha ha." Zekk replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you think these are the Jedi we've been looking for?"

"They sure don't act like it."

Pausing, Jaina could tell Zekk was thinking. "You know that we could be looking at this all wrong?"

"How do you mean?" To Jaina everything looked clear enough.

"I mean, Jaina, that they might not be the ones who are attacking."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it, how many visitors do you think these people get?" Zekk moved, probably trying to peer up through the darkness at her.

"What do you mean?"Jaina said defensibly, "They were trying to SHOOT us. Clearly they're on the offensive."

"To us." Zekk replied. "But perhaps they're merely on the defensive, and we're the ones attacking...in their point of view."

Jaina groaned. "Don't give me the 'point of view' poodo. I've heard it way too many times."

Zekk was silent for a moment, and then sat up slowly. "You know, Jaina, you used to actually listen to me. It seems like you've de-matured over the years."

"Sithspawn, Zekk." Jaina moved away and into the darkness. "Here we are in some Force-forsaken predicament and you want to get into a 'you're not mature enough' argument."

"This is serious, Jaina!" Zekk's voice became lower suddenly, with a command Jaina wasn't used to at all. "I feel you're dabbling in things you shouldn't whenever you're afraid you might not win."

"What do you mean?" Jaina barked, her temper flaring.

"You're slipping because you're afraid." Zekk answered, his own temper matching hers.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Jaina shouted, her voice cracking like a little kid's. She suddenly felt very foolish, and she rubbed her face, letting out a long sigh.

This time Zekk's voice was softer when he replied to her. "I think you are afraid. But not of losing because you lost. You're afraid of losing someone."

"You are only afraid of losing someone after you have lost." Jaina whispered. "And I can't loose anyone else. If I do- I think it'd kill me." After a moment, Jaina felt Zekk's arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not going to be lost. So don't go to extremes to try and save me, okay?" Zekk leaned closer, his lips nearly touching her left ear. "I don't want you to feel the pain I've felt because of going down that path. It's hard to come back."

Silent, Jaina took his hand in her own.

"Promise me you'll control your emotions." Zekk whispered. "Give me your word as a Jedi Knight."

Still, Jaina was silent, and she could tell the unrest in Zekk. But still she couldn't make herself swear.

"Jaina Solo, do you love me?" Zekk whispered.

Jaina nodded.

"Than you'll swear to me that you wont ever use that power ever again. You'll swear if you love me." Now it wasn't a plea like earlier, but a question. "Do you love me, Jaina?"

After a moment, the words slipped out of Jaina's mouth slowly, but with certainty. "I love you..."She could feel him tense up beside her, and she knew she'd have to say all of it.

Just then, light filled the tiny room they were in, and both Jedi were blinded. Despite herself, Jaina was relieved that the moment had been broken.

"On your feet!" A rough voice barked.

Still blinded, Jaina got to her feet. "Got any ideas?" She whispered to Zekk.

Zekk grunted."You're the smart one, remember."

2b continued.

(sorry if there was something wrong with the last chapter, i hate the thing when my computer and the site don't agree. Hope everyone's having a good summer. I'll write more soon. -cali girl)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter I don't know.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Okay, it seems I can't find my other chapter, which means it's lost. So I have to start all over. Sorry I've been gone so long. **

Jaina glared up through the blinding light that spilled in through the door. At first there was silence from their captors, but the silence was broken with the low and sultery voice of a woman.

"On your feet, there isn't a parsec to waste."

Struggling to their feet, Jaina and Zekk stumbled out of their prison, and came face to face with an older woman who had blood-red hair and eyes that seemed to encompass everything. Beside the older woman were two adult men who also had the same encompassing gaze.

Jaina decided to talk first, "Why did you-"

"I don't feel like being diplomatic. Whoever you are, your reinforcements are here. Call them off and we won't be forced to exterminate you." The woman's crystal eyes flashed, and Jaina didn't doubt a single word she said.

Zekk said what was on Jaina's mind. "What reinforcements? Nobody really knows we're here."

Her eyes flashed again, and as the older woman moved, her simple clothing had the feel of elegance. To Jaina, it felt like she was having to deal with her mother all over again.

"We don't know who you're talking about." Jaina added.

"They've already inflicted twice the damage that you did." The red-headed woman announced. "If they're not your allies then they're your enemies. And we prefer not to loose any more of our own over your dispute."

Zekk glanced at Jaina and they both thought the same thing. "How did the Yuhzahn Vong get here?" Jaina whispered under her breath. "I thought you finished off the other two."

"You can't expect me to do everything." Zekk's face grew dark, and he shrugged.

In an instant Jaina and the red-headed woman were allies. "Where are they?" Jaina asked.

"We have they blocked off in a cavern about five stories up." The older woman started leading them foreword.

"You won't have them contained for long, they're very adaptive." Jaina motioned for her lightsaber. "Are you gonna make us fight with our bare hands?"

The older woman paused, then shook her head. "Of course not." She motioned to one of the Jedi beside her. "I am the leader of the last of the Jedi Order. My name is Recorda, I'll explain the rest on the way."

(((LATER)))

Recorda Desset was the leader of the last remnants of the old Jedi Order. However, as she watched these new Jedi battle their opponents she had to admit she was impressed. They had introduced themselves as Jedi of the New Republic. One was named Jaina, and the other, Zekk. They fought the enemies who had already killed two of her Knights and had grievously wounded one. Together, these two fighters seemed to be invincible, they worked as a team, deeply in tune with each other's fighting styles.

Their unity provided defense against any attack, and their random fighting offence proved to be just what was needed to defeat their enemies. Recorda didn't know where their fighting style had originated, but it was nevertheless remarkable…and effective.

With a final hiss of the lightsabers, the last enemy fell, leaving the two Jedi Knights standing over their defeated foes- sweating and exhausted.

First Diplomat, and Leader of the Council, Recorda Desset, pulled her long blood-red hair across her right shoulder as the two Jedi Knights approached. She lifted her chin. "Impressive, most impressive."

((((((((((((((((((((((AN HOUR LATER))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jaina bathed in the ice-cold water. This was called her 'quarters' but all it seemed to be was a dimly lit cavern off by itself with water dripping from the ceiling into a curving floor. There was a soft bed-looking object over to the side, it had tuffs of dried-up see-weed and a large piece of cloth draped over it. Jaina had to admit she was impressed by these people's ingenuity, from living down here with only half a dozen droids they had been able to live their lives and from the look of things- go on as a society.

However, Jaina had to admit that she would have preferred warm water. Her aching muscles and cuts didn't respond too well to ice-cold water. But it did get the muck off.

Reaching out through the Force, she felt Zekk's presence. It was nice to feel him when they were separated- it wasn't that she couldn't bare to be separated from him, but they were in a strange and semi-hostile environment….yeah. That was it. But his presence was really close…and coming closer…Jaina paused, looking over her bare shoulder to peek around the boulder that separated her from clear view from the door. Pausing, she decided it was just her imagination, and turned around to get out of her cold-water bath.

"Hey Jaina!"

Jaina practically dove back into the water.

"Sithspawn! I'm sorry- I- didn't mean-"

Jaina poked her head out from behind the boulder, to see Zekk standing near the pool's edge with his back turned to her and his hand over his eyes.

"Th-there should be a 'do not disturb' sign or something." Zekk muttered.

Despite herself, Jaina let loose a cocky, and not to mention bratty, laugh. "It's called knocking, or announcing your presence."

"yeah, yeah, whatever." Zekk said, deeply embarrassed.

Jaina paused, trying to get some water out of her ears. She was sure Zekk was blushing a deep crimson. "Now don't look."

"You insult my sense of honor." Zekk replied, nearly growling.

Jaina laughed again. He must be mad at himself, she didn't know he got wordy when he was mad, but there it was. Quickly, she stepped out of the pool and slipped into her clothes. Trying to drip dry, she wrung her hair out and glanced over at Zekk, noticing his damp hair. Obviously, he had bathed also. "Okay, I'm dressed. What's so important?"

Zekk turned around, looking down at his feet as if he was ashamed of looking at her. "There's a girl outside who is supposed to give us the tour of this place."

"What happened to what's-her-face?" Jaina asked, wringing her hair out again.

"She said she had important business." Zekk answered, quietly.

"Alright." Jaina said, leading the way toward the cave door, or opening of the room into a large tunnel. What met Jaina around the corner of the nature-made wall was something that she had no idea how to face, let alone defeat.

TBC

Author's note: Anybody got an idea of what it is?Tell me please!


End file.
